1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid dispensing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dispensing and supplementation system for large volumes of various liquids for use with cell and tissue cultures.
2. Related Art
Scientists and technicians working in the biotechnology sciences often require the use of liquid media for use with cell and tissue cultures. To obtain the most cost effective and efficient results with cell and tissue culture, it is often desirable to use large volumes of liquid media for a given experiment or process.
One such system is manufactured by JRH BioSciences, Inc. This system consists of a well bucket having a plastic bag mounted therein. The plastic bag has one port with one associated fluid line attached thereto. The liquid media contained within the bag can only be dispensed.
Another type of liquid dispensing system is that referred to as a "STAK PACK" design. The STAK PACK system comprises a plurality of individual liquid containers that can be serially attached to create a large multiple unit fluid system. The liquid media can be dispensed via a dispensing port and filled via a filling port.
Conventional systems of the type described above have several disadvantages. First, conventional systems can typically only provide small volumes of liquid media. Small volume liquid media systems become present significant problems when attempting to prepare or diagnose certain types of cell and tissue cultures.
Second, conventional systems can only dispense the liquid media and do not offer the user the ability to supplement the liquid media. In diagnostic testing and preparation, it is often advantageous to modify the working liquid media fluid so that variations can be experimented with. The ability to supplement as opposed to preparing a new solution is a significant advantage to people working in the biotechnology industry.
Third, conventional systems typically have only one dispensing port. In systems of this type, the user must adapt their internal distribution systems to that of the dispensing systems. This is a significant disadvantage.